Desk Job
by Butterfly Ichihara
Summary: Smut for Matthew and Feliciano! Human names used. Boy x Boy, Enjoy! Canada x North Italy.


**A/N: I just came up with this; therefore it shall be a hot and smutty fanfic one-shot. Pardon for the writing, I haven't written much in a long time, please forgive me!**

* * *

"_Ve…maybe I should distract him…he's been working so hard lately since we moved…" _Feliciano mused as he peeked into the large office room he now shared with Matthew, peeking past the door frame and giggling at the sight of his Canadian fiancé working hard. Matthew smiled, knowing Feliciano was watching him.

Feliciano walked silently into the room, clad in only a loose-fitting black shirt that he had slept in, one that barely covered his perky butt. Matthew's desk faced the large, open windows, away from the door. Feli giggled quietly to himself, but not quietly enough to where Matthew would not hear him. Feliciano got on his knees and crawled quietly on the ground, leaving Matthew on alert. Sometimes Feli would pop up behind him, to the side of the desk, or even between his legs.

"Boo!" Feli smiled and giggled as Matthew jumped a bit in his chair. Feli's head was peering out from around the side of the cushioned chair. Matthew giggled along with Feli, and smiled when Feli kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you have to try to scare me every time?" Matthew chuckled and ruffled Feliciano's hair. "Why don't you just call my name or something, eh?" Feli kissed Matthew's cheek again, wiggling his way into Matthews lap. "Feli… you know I have work to do…"

"Ve, you know Samuel can do it! Nicola does most of my work sometimes…" Feli smiled and nuzzled Matthew's cheek again.

"Feliciano Vargas." Matthew's voice took on a slight scolding tone. Feliciano wiggled against Matthew's jean-clad crotch, trying to get more 'comfortable'. The Italian knew what he was doing. "F-Feli…" Matthew stuttered as his face quickly began to get redder. Feli moved his lips up to kiss and lick at Mathew's pale ear, causing the man to drop the pencil he held. "M-mmmn!" Feli began to rock his hips into Matthew's.

"Ho voglio di te, Matteo~" Feli whispered hotly into Matthew's ear, running his hands up Matthew's red shirt. Matthew blushed and rocked his hips up, and began to kiss and suck at Feli's neck, making the Italian slacken in pleasure. "V-ve, Matteo!" Feli panted as Matthew caressed his naked thighs. Matthew kissed up to Feli's lips, kissing them tenderly. Feli wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck as the kiss deepened, and their tongues tangled together.

Matthew bucked his hips up again, pressing Feli against the edge of the heavy desk. Feliciano began to moan quietly in pleasure as the bulge in Matthew's jeans rubbed against his own hard-on. One of Feli's hands slid onto the desk, accidently sliding papers off in a flurry. Matthew's darkened, violet eyes narrowed, and he pulled away- quickly opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"You should be more careful, eh?" Matthew gazed into Feliciano's hazel eyes and lowered him onto the desk, spreading his legs. "You look so cute like this, Feliciano~" Matthew mused and kissed his Italian deeply.

"V-ve~" Feli whimpered and moaned as Matthew slid his pants and boxers down, and rutted himself against Feli's hard cock. "A-ah! V-ve!" Feli's right hand wiggled into Matthew's soft blonde hair as his left hand shoved the rest of the papers to the floor and clutched at the side of the desk. "Matteo~!" Feli moaned again as both of the tips of their cocks rubbed together. Matthew's hands rubbed along Feli's chest and thighs.

"I told you, you n-need to be more careful, eh?" Matthew continued to rock his hips into Feliciano's, loving every whimper and moan coming from the man under him. Feliciano's nails dug into the soft fabric of Matthew's cotton shirt, giving the Canadian shivers.

"Matteo, per favore! Per favore, ho voglio di te~!" Feliciano cracked one eye open as he gasped and wiggled in pleasure. Matthew smiled tenderly and squirt a liberal amount of lube into his hand –coating his fingers in it- and rubbed two gently against Feli's asshole. Feli melted, panting heavily on the desk. He drooled as the friction heightened his pleasure even more.

The Canadian pushed one finger slowly in, causing Feli to rock his hips, signaling that he already wanted more. He pushed in a second finger, allowing his fiancé to adjust before adding a third. Feli breathed shallowly as the slight pulse of pain began to overcome the pleasure.

Sooner than later, Feli breathed in normally, the pain receding.

"Ready, Feliciano?" Matthew smiled and pulled his fingers from Felicano's body. The Italian smiled and nodded, kissing Matthew in response. Matthew lined himself up with the hot and bothered man, flustered himself. He had to bite his lip as he slowly sheathed himself in his lover's body, as to not come right away. He gripped Feli's shoulders as he began to slowly move in and out, causing the man under him to moan in pleasure.

"M-Matteo~!" Feliciano cried out in pleasure as the man thrust faster, causing the desk to shake. Feli wrapped his legs around Matthew's waist the best he could, the angle allowing the man to nearly reach his prostate. Matthew moved his hands to grip Feli's waist. "H-harder, per favore! Sei Incredibile Matteo! Tu mi fai sentire cosi amato!" Feliciano screamed and arched his back in pleasure as the man above him thrust harder and slammed straight into his sweet spot.

"M-mmn, Feli!" Matthew sloppily kissed Feliciano's neck, leaving pink marks in his wake. He held the man tighter and thrust faster, their skin slapping loudly. They panted loudly and Feli angled his hips slightly. Matthew slammed over and over into Feli's prostate, the muscles quivering and tightening with each hit.

"M-Matteo!" Feli moaned out, louder than before, nearly shrieking, his body spasaming as each wave of pleasure rocked through his body. "A-ahhn, dio! C-cosi!" and with that last breath and jolt, he dug his nails into Matthews back and came with one long, nearly breathless moan. "M-matthew!" Matthew slammed into the Italian's body one last time with all the strength he had, pulling him close and coming deep into him, his body flashing with euphoria.

"F-Feli!" Matthew moaned into Feliciano's ear as he came, the hot, tight coil in his abdomen unraveling and embedding itself deep into the pleasured man, his seed filling Feli to the brim.

Matthew panted and gasped, slowly pulling out of his lover and pulling Feliciano into the chair with him. They kissed for a moment, and Feliciano rested his head against Matthew's cotton-clad chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. Matthew ran his fingers through Feli's short, soft auburn hair, kissing the top of his head.

"Ve," Feli panted lightly, regaining his breath. "Matthew, i love You." Feli smiled and nuzzled Matthews chest. He blushed a bit as the cum dribbled out of him and began to dampen Matthew's pj pants. "Ah! Dispiace, Matteo" Feli began to panic a bit.

"Feli, it's ok, calm down!" Matthew chuckled and pet him again, calming him. A few moments later, Felicano fell asleep wrapped up in Matthew's arms.

"I love You too, Feliciano Vargas, mon Finance." Matthew smiled and kissed Feliciano's head again, resting his eyes as snores came lightly from his love.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like my one shots! Sorry for the slowness, I'm in the home stretch for my Senior year now!**


End file.
